


Unravel and Bind

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [106]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Shisui's heat strikes at a most inopportune time which turns out surprisingly fortuitous.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	Unravel and Bind

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Kakashi asked him for the third time in as many hours. “I know you said you were but you’re whining an awful lot, don’t think I can’t hear you just because you insist on sitting way over there.”

“I’m good,” Shisui choked out.

Unfortunately ‘way over there’ was still nowhere near as far enough away as he needed to be at the moment. Their mission had taken too long, at this point it was inevitable. And the clan was going to kill him, he was sure of that too, but it wasn’t like there was anything he could do it about it now.

He was going in to heat. With an unbound alpha sitting barely a few feet away in the same cave, alone in the wilderness where they had been snowed in for the past three days. Just wonderful.

It wasn’t that Shisui would particularly mind being mated to Kakashi, had actually fantasized about it any number of times, it was just that his friend and colleague had never shown any particular interest in that sort of relationship with him that he knew of and the last thing Shisui wanted was to force a bond that would make the other miserable. Neither of them were the nicest people but he liked to think he wasn’t that much of a dick. To his friends, at least.

“Do you smell something?” Kakashi asked suddenly and Shisui froze.

Once he realized his heat was coming he’d drawn a scent seal on the inside of his wrist the first moment he had alone. It was sloppily crafted, however, and he’d never been very good at them to begin with. Now as he drew ever closer to his mating days it seemed his poor fūinjutsu skills were coming back to haunt him, wearing off at the worst possible time.

“That’s me,” he admitted. “I’m really sorry. We weren’t supposed to still be out here.”

“Is everything alright?”

“No. I’m going in to heat.” Not many things could still embarrass a guy like Shisui and yet admitting that his own biological cycle was approaching fast sent blood rushing up to his cheeks.

Strangely, it had the same effect on his mission partner.

“Ah, you’re unbound aren’t you?” Kakashi asked.

“Yes. So are you.”

“Mhm.”

“Do you…is it, ah, it’s probably going to be awkward for a few days. Or until we can get out of here.” Shisui cringed. He was apparently practicing his awkwardness now.

Both of them shuffled on the spot and he noted the movement when Kakashi lifted his nose in the air, sniffing delicately a few times before closing his eyes to drag in a long, slow breath. Whatever scent he caught made him shiver but it wasn’t clear whether that was a good or bad thing until he brought his chin back down and opened his eyes again. His pupils were dilated. Shisui had seen his fair share of alphas responding an omega in all stages of heat and he knew that look very well.

Kakashi wanted something from him. Whether that was a good thing or not remained to be seen.

“It would only be awkward,” his companion purred in a low rumble, “if we didn’t both want this.” As he spoke he scooted a little closer with a hopeful look in his eye.

“Do you?” Shisui asked in surprise.

“Maa, I have for a while.”

Biting down on his lip did nothing to stop a smile from spreading across his face. Shisui fiddled with the poorly constructed seal on his wrist as he said, “Well then I suppose there’s nothing for either of us to worry about then, is there?”

He was pleased to see Kakashi reach up to pull down the mask that so many would have given their lives just to peek under but more than that he felt almost drowned as a wave of pheromones crashed over him the moment that mask was down. A neat little circle of red stitching was just barely visible inside and he realized then that Kakashi was much better than him at scent seals. That was fine. It wasn’t like either of them would ever need them again in the same way.

As he offered his wrist for his new intended to unravel the barrier caging in his own scent Shisui could only thank whatever fate had landed them here together where he would have the chance to realize a few dreams he would have never admitted to having otherwise.


End file.
